


New Games

by detritvss



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: You had won your game and the heart of Jigsaw. As you usually did, you headed over to his warehouse to spend the night in his arms...
Relationships: John "Jigsaw" Kramer/Reader
Kudos: 28





	New Games

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one really writes John Kramer x Reader smut and it is all i want to read sometimes. So if you are reading this thank you so much for even considering the fact that John Kramer is a total babe.

Your time with John had flown by so fast. One minute you found yourself face to face with your own imminent death the next you found yourself in the arms of the man that had put you there. 

John had targeted you, of course, for the same reason he had targeted every other person he tested, you didn’t value your life. But after the last few months with John, as John’s, you thought that perhaps you valued life more than you ever imagined possible. The thought of what was surely coming, the end you dreaded, made both of you treasure every moment. He was dying, he was strong, but you knew it was only a matter of time. Perhaps you treasured his life more than your own at that point. You wondered if that would have gone against his teachings, against the lesson you had learned months prior. 

You made your way to his workshop after a long day. You seemed to be living two lives that this point: one with John, one with your family and friends. It often exhausted you, the long days with them and the long nights with him. But it had been worth it, you knew deep down this would only last so long. Then you would only have your family and his legacy, one you promised to carry on, along with the others.

It was almost 11 pm when you walked into the warehouse. As always, you felt yourself fill with anxiety and excitement. The prospect of seeing him, of touching him, thrilled you more than any other ever had. His workspace was empty when you reached it. 

“John...” you called out into the empty space. Your voice bounced back, echoing through the large empty void.

You placed your bag down on a table and browsed some papers that were scattered about. Different diagrams and blueprints. Ideas for new games, plans that you might have to finalize yourself. You swallowed hard, attempting to push those thoughts far from your mind.

“John are you here?” 

You walked further back in the warehouse, past the rows of tables covered in papers and parts.

There he was, putting the final touches on a new piece. From where you were standing you couldn’t quite make out what it did exactly, but you didn’t care much at the moment. He would surely tell you all about it later. Right now though, now you needed to have his arms wrapped around you.

“John…” He was too entrenched in his work to hear you. You found it endearing though, his passion, his ability to become so wrapped up in his projects that everything else seemed to fade out.

You walked up to him and placed a hand on his gently, causing him to stop.

“Is it that late?”

“Its past eleven.” You ran your fingers up his arm.

“I hope you weren’t calling me for too long… you know how wrapped up in things I get.” 

“Not too long. Will you be done soon?” You didn’t want to rush him, but your voice gave a sense of urgency you tried to hide.

He placed a screwdriver on the table and turned to face you. His arms wrapped quickly around your waist as he brought your body against his. 

“I’m finished now. It’s something that can definitely wait until later.” He kissed you gently then, pulling you into a firm embrace. 

“I missed you John.” You ran your fingers through his thinning hair.

“There is no need to miss me now, my darling. I am right here.” He cupped your cheek with his hand.

You kissed him then, deeply and passionately. He reached out blindly, pushed some papers and tools to the side and helped you hop onto the table, barely breaking the kiss. He reached down and spread you legs, making space for his body. He moved from your lips to your neck, kissing gently. Letting his hands push up your skirt and move up and down your thighs, gripping softly.

“I always miss you when we aren’t together, John. You know that.” You breathed in sharply as his teeth nipped at your neck.

“And I, you.” His hands moved to your core, feeling you through your panties. You were soaked already and you were sure he could feel it. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he made you this way, how desperate he made you.

His lips moved up to your ear slowly, kissing and sucking along the way.

“Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.” His hot raspy voice filled your ears, causing you to buck into his hand.

“I’m yours… you… you know that. No one else… no one else ever…” You needed him to touch you more. 

“All mine?” His fingers slowly dragged up and down your clothed pussy.

“Yours. All yours John.” Your voice barely audible.

He pulled away then, looked you up and down. You were a sight – legs spread, skirt pulled up and sitting on your hips, face a mess with passion. 

“Good.” He quickly removed your dress and discarded it to the floor. He dropped down to his knees slowly and began to drag his lips up your leg, running his hand lightly up and down the other.  
You closed your eyes as his lips grazed over your clothed pussy and moved back down your other thigh.

“John” You whined, you loved this, but you needed pressure, not just the light caresses he was giving you.

As he slid a hand up your thigh he gripped your panties and pulled them down.

“Is this what you want, sweetheart?” His lips just barely grazed your pussy at he spoke.

You nodded in response.

He began to lick you then, first long and slow, savoring your juices. After a few moments he moved his tongue to focus in on your clit. As his tongue swirled around your clit you ran your fingers through his hair, watching him. When his eyes met yours he smiled against your skin. Then he began to move faster, licking and sucking, driving you closer and closer to the edge. You closed your eyes and gripped at the table beneath you as your orgasm hit, your body shaking with pleasure.

As he stood up he pulled your legs up with him, and laid them out on the table. 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” He climbed on top of the table, hovering over you.

You ignored his comment and went straight to grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and dragging it over his head. 

“Eager aren’t we?” He mocked you, even though you knew he was just as eager as you were. Just as ready to be deep inside you are you were to have him.

“Please just take me already, John.” You began undoing his pants.

He grabbed your hands and pulled them away, then leaned in to kiss you deeply. His soft lips against yours, tasting of you. As you two kissed he took his cock out and began sliding it against your folds. 

You tried to buck your hips, eager to feel him fill you completely. To have him deep inside you, stretching you wide. To hear his heavy breaths and low groans of pleasure. 

After what felt like an eternity he finally pushed into you. Slowly, he stretched you, filling you. You gasped at the feeling and closed your eyes. Your body arched into his. The pleasure was immeasurable. Once his hips finally hit yours he began to move slowly, pulling out almost completely and then pushing his cock all the way back into you. You gripped at his back tightly, pulling yourself as close to him as possible.

“You feel so good wrapped around me, my love.” His words soft and gentle.

He began to pick up a little speed, and as he did you found yourself coming close to hitting your high again. Your body began to tremble under his. As your second orgasm hit he stifled your moans with his lips, kissing you deeply. As you rode out your orgasm you felt his coming close, his thrusts became sloppy, his breathing heavy.

“Come for me, John. Please. Come for me.” You begged.

He complied. You payed close attention to him, you always did when he filled you. The look on his face, the low moans that escaped between heavy breaths, the way he gripped you tight against him. He collapsed on top of you, pressing his forehead against yours.

“I don’t want to forget this moment.” His lips grazed yours as he spoke.

You didn’t know what to say, moments like this would be ending eventually. You were scared, brokenhearted, but madly in love.

“I don’t want to either, John.”

He leaned in to kiss you again, gentle and sweet. Your heart fluttered.


End file.
